


One Foot In Front of the Other

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Fae Deceit | Janus Sanders, M/M, Master/Slave, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Non-Sexual Slavery, Slave Morality | Patton Sanders, Slavery, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Patton has been doing this for a long time, longer than he ever would’ve thought and he would’ve escaped a long time ago, but who can escape the fae?
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	One Foot In Front of the Other

Patton.

That’s his name.

It’s his....

But right now it was the only thing that’s his.

He didn’t resist as he was forced forwards. Patton’s feet were bloody and bare from walking, but he didn’t protest as he was directed forward, his hands and arms bound in rope.

Patton was tethered to a fae walking beside him, a rope coming from his bindings into their hand. Patton’s feet crunched leaves underfoot while the fae barely disturbed the leaves under their feet, walking inhumanly silent over them. 

Patton knew they were close as the fae beside him sped up subtly, nearly pulling Patton off of his feet .

They finally reached the home of his new ‘owner,’ his ‘handler’ or rather escort, as they brought him towards a home that Patton recognized as one of an Winter Unseelie noble. His stomach dropped, blinking a bit more than usual, though he didn’t show any new expression on his face. Patton refused to give the word ‘owner’ itself any value, as no one could own someone, only hold and sway power over them. He had learned quickly to not fail into that type of thinking. It was one of the only things that kept his defiant flame in his chest despite his body now almost instinctively following instruction. 

Patton would never stop trying to escape, but he knew doing it blatantly was pointless, he had tried and failed on that front many times before. Patton was a patient man, so... he was simply waiting.

“This is your new home, human, you are being given as a great gift. Your good behavior has rewarded you and you are a reward for his good behavior and accomplishments as well.” The fae escorting him announced as they approached the dwelling, who went by Oak. And Patton had to give it to Oak, Oak was one of the most muscular Fae he had ever seen, he was no stranger to Oak’s strength, having seen Oak do a great many things humans could only dream of.

Patton knew better than to take the bait to ask who Oak was referring to by ‘He,’ looking on neutrally, as if Oak’s words was not particularly interesting.

They stopped at the door, Oak knocking lightly, giving the noble within the courtesy to allow them in on his own time. It was a significant amount of time before the door opened, Oak never wavering or becoming restless, much like his name sake.

When the door did open, Patton nearly felt his heart beat out of his chest, and if he wasn’t so conditioned to be silent, he might’ve let out a squeak when he saw the fae.

The fae that stood before him was breathtaking. Despite the fae’s sharp features, his face inhumanly angular, Patton couldn’t help but see something more human than he had seen in a long time. The fae’s long shimmering hair was down, flowing across his shoulders in a cascade that Patton had to fight himself not to get lost in it’s beauty. He wore a flowing black shoulder-less dress, the top layer was transparent while under it you could make out the dress very closely followed every turn of his body, the fabric itself shimmering with a similar shine to his hair, gold speckles appearing in the light.

But most of all, the fae’s eyes. The fae’s eyes were so many things at once that it made Patton’s head spin. The fae’s eyes was an endless sea of black, a comforting starless night with only the moon to light the way, the cool black pelt of a black bear protecting her cubs, Patton wanted to just dive into those ey-

Patton’s thoughts ground to a halt when he realized what he was doing. _What are you thinking Patton?! You can’t trust him just like that! He’s a fae, and a winter fae at that!_

....and yet...

The fae regarded Oak and then Patton, analyzing every inch of Patton before speaking. His gaze was sharp and face was unreadable, his previous owners always smiled or smirked when they first saw Patton, complimenting Patton on his nearly inhuman good looks. Those had long ago ceased to be compliments, as what use were those when they were used against you, so he was surprised as the fae basically disregarded Patton entirely, looking back at Oak.

“Come in. Please direct the human to the proper place.” The fae turned, walking away from the two of them, leaving Oak to silently shut the door. Patton waited, feeling the slight tug on his bonds that meant he needed to start forwards.

He silently complied, instinctively stopping when he came to a circle on the floor where a human would be presented on. The fae was making a drink nearby, Patton seeing him fiddling with something that Patton now knew as a fae kitchen.

Again patietnly waiting, they stayed still until the fae turned around with two cups of something steaming, and Patton could swear he saw a tiny flicker of surprise, the slightest raised eyebrows, when he glanced at Patton patiently waiting, hoping the heat on his face didn’t translate to any visible blush. 

_Perhaps I am his first human, or ‘his’ first human. That... that means it might be easier to escape. He won’t know how to properly secure me or bind me like the others. I... he..._

Patton caught a look of something in the fae’s eyes, and before he could think, he was already kneeling, not knowing if he inspired a more open surprise on the fae’s face as he kept his face and eyes downcast. He had long since memorized when fae wanted him to kneel for them, there always something in their face that gave it away. But even still Patton couldn’t help the feeling this fae was different.

He listened with feigned disinterest to the words going on above him.

“Wow, he’s... well trained.” The fae said from above him, there was something in his voice that Patton couldn’t place, but Oak spoke before Patton could figure it out.

“Indeed, it is said that he was quite fiesty when he first came, but now he’s nice and obedient, right Morality?” Oak prompted, Patton inwardly rolled his eyes at the fact that Patton _knew_ Oak was smugly smirking, but complied immediately, speaking in a level voice, but never moving his head.

“Yes sir, I follow orders when asked to do so with the upmost urgency.” Patton heard the fae exhale, Patton unable to tell what meaning it held towards him.

“Why isn’t he looking at us? And he hasn’t given his name? If he hasn’t, the why is he so...” The fae asked, sounding legitimately confused for the first time since Patton entered, not trying to hide it. 

Oak interjected, “Unfortunately, the fae that took him in made the fatal mistake of promising that his name would never come into possession by anyone who would do him harm. So that fae is compelled to show up if anyone tries to force him to give his true name, as under Morality’s wording it was comprehensive enough to have no other interpretation. He’s apparently quite smart, but I haven’t seen it as he was broken in before I was given charge of him.”

Patton inwardly smirked, he was not an idiot enough to give his name to a fae. However, he was stupid enough to trust the fae on other things regardless, for that, he regretted much.

The fae made a thoughtful sound, and Patton remained still as he felt a surprisingly gentle hand on his back. The fae ran his hand along Patton’s back slowly, tracing the scars there through his threadbare shirt. Despite not being to see his face, Patton felt the thoughts of the fae through his hands, the lingering touch on the old scars that sent shivers down Patton’s spine. He barely managed not to physically shiver as the sensation cascaded through him.

“Stand up.” Patton immediately complied, not able to gauge any reaction from the fae at the movement, eyes still fixed on the floor. His knees were weak from the walk over, but Patton didn’t let it show

The fae was silent for a long moment, Patton feeling his gaze scrutinize every inch of his body. Any other person might’ve felt vulnerable, but Patton just felt... numb. When the fae finally spoke, there was something... different in his voice.

“It’s not as fun when they’re so obedient immediately, isn’t it sometimes practice to try to outdo their previous masters in claiming them?” Patton felt as if his body was submerged in ice water when he heard the fae ask that. It was an old custom that most of Patton’s ‘owners’ never really took part in, save 1 or 2 of them. Each new fae ‘owner’ of a human would try to compete with each other to outdo the marks on the human slave the previous owners inflicted on them. It was a sign of ownership.

“Oh, yes, perhaps it’s time again for this human.” Oak agreed, Patton knowing that same smug expression was on his face again with the way he spoke.

“Look at me, Morality.” Though the name had no real power over him, his body reacted as if it did, immediately snapping his gaze up to the fae’s, helplessly locked into eye contact with the fae’s indescribable eyes. Patton watched the eyes as they scanned his face, he saw the fae swallow out of the corner of his eye, glancing over at Oak before he spoke again, eyes strangely locked with Patton’s. The gaze melted the ice in his body as if it was never there, Patton _hated_ that just this fae’s eyes could enrapture him so well. He needed to focus on the ways he could escap-...

“Tell my mother the gift is most appreciated. You may leave now.” Patton was startled at the fae speaking, nearly physically jumping if not for his dreaded conditioning from... was it years? of being captive and a slave to the fae. Patton had the sneaking suspicion he had been a bit more distracted than he thought as he felt phantom sensations of touch on various parts of his body, particularly his chin and hands. He felt that same heat creep onto his cheeks at the mere idea of the fae touching his hands and cheeks, a small part of him wishing he was able to remember the touch.

Patton couldn’t see Oak as he retreated, as the fae’s eyes took up everything, his whole view just the dark expanse behind the fae’s eyes, but he did hear Oak’s footsteps and the door shut distantly. 

Now, he was alone with the fae.

The fae turned away, breaking the almost spell over Patton, Patton blinking once thoughtfully before tracking the fae with his eyes as he picked up the other mug of whatever he made when they came in as the fae had instructed him to look at him. Patton couldn’t look away until told otherwise. The fae eventually turned around just to have that same flicker up of the fae’s eyebrows occur once more, quickly coming back down to scrunch together, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Oh, you don’t have to look at me anymore, you can look wherever you want... um... here.” The fae held out the mug expectantly, and Patton took it even as his eyes subtly eyed the drink as if it was poison, careful to hide his expression from the fae in front of him.

As Patton took the mug, the fae continued. “Morality, you may call me Deciet. I implore you to consume your beverage before we move forwards.”

Patton hesitated, as the sentence was not strictly an order, but his body again acted nearly against his will, bringing the beverage to his lips. 

And as the beverage slid down Patton’s throat, he awaited his fate.


End file.
